The present invention is directed to a method and circuit for driving power transistors in a half bridge configuration allowing for excessive negative swing of the output node. It is also directed to an integrated circuit incorporating the circuit, e.g., a circuit integrated on a single silicon chip.
In driver circuits for power transistors, for example, power MOSFETs driving power equipment, the power transistors often switch a large current. The large switching current, combined with forward recovery characteristics of diodes and stray inductance in the circuit, generates a negative spike at the output node of the half bridge. These spike signals can be destructive to the driver circuits and also create noise.